Swann's Note
by Beautiful x lie
Summary: unbeknowst to Elizabeth and Jack, they are going on a journey that could very well change their lives... and a treasure that is one of the most legendary... T for safty JE COMPLETED
1. A little Recap

**_Disclaimer: Okay don't own it and never will ( _**

**_A/N Kay this is my first story on this site so go easy on me _**

Chapter one- A little Recap

A blond haired woman was sitting solemnly at the edge of the Port Royal dock. The wind was blowing through her hair, sunlight caressing her cheek. Her eyes were intently scanning the horizon as if waiting for something to happen, or someone to come.

"Elizabeth!" Yelled a portly man wobbling his way over to her. "What are you doing here?" Governor Swann more so questioned himself rather than Elizabeth. But he didn't wait for her response, "Ever since you left that ruddy boat you've been here. I don't know what Sparrow has done to you, but I want my daughter back."

Elizabeth internally cringed at the thought of Jack. Before she left, they had gotten into a huge argument and she hasn't seen him since. She blankly stared at her father as if her body was there, but her heart and soul were somewhere else.

"Elizabeth, did you hear a word I just said?" Governor Swann asked, gradually growing impatient. Elizabeth mentally kicked herself for thinking too long.

"Ermm yes."

"Good, then your coming out gala will be held tonight! You need a new dress with a new corset." He enthusiastically said.

_Gala? Dress? Corset!? TONIGT?!?! _The thoughts all managed to be crammed in her head. "Corset oh yay!" She mumbled sarcastically to herself.

"Did you say something? Her father inquired.

Elizabeth gave him a sweet smile, "no."

But his smile faded, "Elizabeth are you still discouraged about William's passing, it's been two months." _Has it been that long?_ It's like she was in her own fantasy world for all of that time. But she snapped back into reality. And yes her Will, her sweet fiancé Will tragically died of a gun wound in Tortuga and Gibbs was the only witness.

All of her passed sorrows were threatening to fall from the corners of her eyes freely onto her lightly tanned skin. She looked at the ground, but not really seeing it. She saw Will and how she loved him. But that's just it, she loved him. She stopped being in love with him a long time ago, but she couldn't hurt him, she couldn't see such anguish on a happy, loving face like his.

Then Will's face disappeared and was replaced by the face of Captain Jack Sparrow. His brown eyes boring into hers, his arms around her, his faint taste of rum. She missed it all, she wanted it all. Maybe if she didn't fight with him, she would be on the pearl with the strong black wood beneath her feet. But the only wood under her feet was the faded brown one now covered in tears

"Elizabeth…"

"NO!"

She shoved passed her father and ran back to her house disregarding the curious faces of the towns people going on about their daily lives.

Review

please with sugar on top


	2. Spiked

_**Disclaimer: Pirating is illegal but for Elizabeth and Jack it is cool but im not them sooo I do not own Pirates of the Caribbean **_

**_A/N: Idk how much im gonna update today but I probly will at least once bc this chapter is looonnggg _**

Chapter 2: Spiked 

Elizabeth was sitting alone in her room, engulfed in a foggy cloud of thoughts. Right now, her room seemed too big, too overwhelming. She missed being on a ship, not a care in the world, flying like a bird, the gentle caressing waves rocking you to sleep, the excitement of not knowing where you are going.

Elizabeth acquired her lust for adventure from her mother. She always told her stories about pirates and secretly Elizabeth always wanted to be a pirate. _And Jack is a pirate maybe he could show her…_NO! She thought leaving the room to find something to occupy herself with.

She swiftly swung open the door to find her father aquwardly standing there holding a blue colored pile of fabric. "Oh Elizabeth!" He acknowledged, "Your party will be in a little while and wear these." He tossed her the pile and handed her a blue mask then waddled off.

She carefully unfolded the pile and realized, it's a dress. She held it up to herself in the mirror and admired the careful white embroidery on the sky blue bodice, the tiny running stitches at the hem, and the drooping neckline.

Her mask was sky blue also but it had navy blue stitching. Her outfit seemed simple, but yet there seemed to be more to it. It seemed more complex than just a blue dress and mask. They seemed as deep and boundless as the ocean.

Once the entire dress was on, she looked like a goddess. She glanced at the clock in the corner of her well furnished room, 7:30. The party had already started.

She drifted her way down the winding staircase and glided into the ballroom. Elizabeth hit the room like a tidal wave. Everyone stopped and gawked at her. There were envious girls, intrigued men and elders all looking at her, amazed.

She somehow found her way over to the corner of the ballroom and the room gradually grew louder

"Elizabeth, you look stunning, if it's, not too forward." Norrington was standing at the refreshment table but managed to join Elizabeth.

She rolled her eyes. Norrington never spoke his mind, and if he did he'd always say "I'm sorry" or "is that too forward?" But instead Elizabeth curtsied and responded with a "thank you."

Governor Swann, (Who was bugging a servant about fine wine when his master needed him) chimed in, "Yes Elizabeth absolutely marvelous."

True, Elizabeth felt good in the dress but she'd feel even better if she was draped in pirate garb.

After a while, Norrington and her father got into a conversation about an opera and Elizabeth thought that, that was her queue to leave."

She walked over to one of the servants holding a wine tray. His face was covered by a mask because her party was a masqure party. He was very burly and seemingly handsome. His in hair was in dreadlocks but tied in the back.

He flashed her a toothy grin. He had silver and gold capped teeth and he looked somewhat familiar but she ignored it and focused on getting her wine.

Before she reached for the cup, he spiked it with some sort of seasoning and gave her the glass.

She eyed him skeptically before walking off.

She sat down in one of the far corners of the room and watched everyone dance. They were all couples.

Her heart ripped a little bit more, if Will was still alive, she'd be dancing.

_I have to stop thinking about him_ she thought to herself taking a long sip of her wine, drowning her sorrows with the maroon colored drink from hell and boy was it addicting.

She finished the drink in five minutes flat. She felt tipsy. She was so dizzy she couldn't stand up. Her speech was so slurred, that it came out in a big jumble of letters. Her vision was weak, her body strained and her head throbbed.

She tried to call for help but all it sounded like was "eeellppp."

She tried once again to stand up but didn't succeed.

She hit the ground, hard. The room went silent except a couple of stray whispers sounding somewhat like, "What happened?" "Who did it?" "Is she dead?"

Elizabeth felt someone lifting her up and taking her into the direction of the courtyard and then she lost full consciousness.

_**A/N Kay Cliff hanger review or it'll jump!**_


	3. The Note

_**Disclaimer: Pirating is illegal for ppl not in Pirates of the Caribbean**_

_**A/N Thank you for all of the amazing reviews this is a long chapter so it depends when I will post again **_

Chapter 3: The Note

Elizabeth woke up to the lull of a rocking ship wearing the same dress she wore to the party.

She slowly sat up and scanned her surroundings. She was in a very messy bed with cream colored sheets surrounding her delicate form. Across the room was an armoire stashed with empty rum bottles and scattered books. In front of her was a disheveled desk with papers strewn all over it. A large hand drawn map was hanging on the wooden wall. Clothes and rum bottles adorned the room.

But Elizabeth immediately focused on the large bay window in the center of the south wall. She slid the covers off of her and tiptoed over to the simple window.

She rested her small hands on the window ledge while she admired he sea.

There were sea gulls dominating the sky flying free. Fish swimming in the vast area that

they call the ocean.

She was so lost in the wonders of the ocean, that she almost didn't hear the door open a

crack.

"Mornin' luv." A familiar voice cooed.

Elizabeth was taken aback and to her dismay, Captain Jack Sparrow was standing not but

two feet in front of her.

He frowned not sure at why she was staring at him and broke the awkward silence.

"Ermm, I'll bet yer wonderen' how ye got her eh? Well, is has ter do wiv this," he reached

into his pocket and pulled out a piece of parchment. He cleared his throat and read it aloud.

"_Within this note,_

_I hold my swan song._

_A tale of two lovers,_

_Swann and Sparrow_

_Kept apart by fear and class_

_yet they both longed for freedom_

_the Swann and I have been together long_

_But one day I found the Sparrow's note,_

_Of how he loved her so,_

_I loved the Swann enough_

_To let her go _

_And just as they say, old habits die hard. _

Elizabeth's eyes were glazed with tears, her hand covering her gaping mouth.

"Wh…what… do you think it means Jack?" Elizabeth managed to choke out.

"Well, if I knew that _miss.swann_ would I be asking for your assistance?" He spat, still on

bad terms with her since the fight. And Jack couldn't help but feel guilty.

FLASHBACK!

_Elizabeth and Jack were sitting on a hammock admiring the sunset and listening to the _

_music of Tortuga. _

"_Jack," Elizabeth said breaking the calm silence. _

"_Yes luv?" Jack responded absently twirling a strand of her hair with his finger._

"_Do you love me?" _

_He stopped in his tracks, taken aback by her question. So, he decided to take her_

_mind off of it by kissing her, but she reluctantly moved away. _

"_Jack, you know this isn't fair to Will, and I can't tell him the truth unless I know if you _

_love me." Her eyes pleaded for him to answer but he staid mute. _

_Jack half-expected Will to walk up and snatch her away but to his dismay, she slapped_

_him. _

"_Don't think I deserved that," he mumbled. _

_They locked eyes, Elizabeth saw the love in his eyes, but she needed him to tell her from _

_his mouth, from his heart._

_When he turned around and stood up, she was shocked. She tried to grab his hand but he _

_just shrugged her off and walked to his cabin. _

_A few hours later he heard Elizabeth crying and yelling. _

_Curiosity got the best of him so he left his room and walked onto the deck, where all_

_hell was breaking loose._

_Elizabeth was on her knees with her head in her hands, while Gibbs was standing a few _

_feet in front of her holding the body of none other, than William Turner. _

END FLASHBACK!

A look of hurt and guilt flashed across Elizabeth's lightly tanned face. She looked

down and started to fiddle with the buttons on her dress.

Without looking up, she mumbled something along the lines of "I'm sorry."

Jack placed his hand on her chin, gently forcing her to look at him.

"Well Lizzie, I'm just as sorry as ye and just as much ter blame too. But," he raised his

pointer finger, "if ye help me figure this note out, maybe I'll forgive ye."

Elizabeth's eyes bored into his, seeing he already forgave her, but didn't admit it just to

build his ego.

She smiled for the first time in ages. "Well _Captain_ Sparrow, I should be getting to work."

Jack chuckled at the way she emphasized the _Captain_ in his name, but nodded his head.

She quickly left the room, off to do her daily duties.


	4. A mystery almost solved

_**A/N Hey thank you so much for the reviews and I will try 2 update 2 chapters if they are too short so 2 day im gonna try and update chapters 4 and 5**_

_**Disclaimer: I am not a pirate so I will not take credit for this **_

Chapter 4: Secret of the Sparrow and the Swan

Elizabeth violently scrubbed the decks of the Pearl. She has been endlessly scrubbing for the passed two hours and has grown tired of it after the first five minutes.

She poked her head up from the dirty wooden planks she has been trying to scrub, to the helm of the Pearl.

She was greeted by the chocolate brown eyes of Jack, who was watching her intently.

He immediately averted her curious gaze and pretended to read the note he read to her earlier.

Elizabeth noticed Gibbs strolling by and called him over. He took a seat beside her and listened to what she had to say.

"Mister Gibbs, do you have any knowledge of that note Jack found?" Elizabeth inquired

A look of guilt took over his jolly face but was immediately replaced by a look of bewilderment.

"None of the sort." Gibbs lied.

Elizabeth raised her brow quizzically and was about to question him but was cut off by a hand on her shoulder.

"Lizzie, darlen', could I see ye in me cabin?" Jack asked

Elizabeth took one final look at Gibbs before following Jack into his cabin.

As soon as she set foot in his cabin, she was bombarded by the familiar scent of Rum.

Jack took a seat in a chair in the corner of the room and propped his feet up on top of the disheveled desk. Elizabeth sat uncomfortably on the edge of Jack's unkempt bed.

"Lizzie, the reason I called ye ere is tha' I found ou' the meanen of this note."

At hearing this, Elizabeth raised an eye brow but didn't comment.

"Well, it all started when two boats, oops I mean **ships**, were planning to burry a treasure in the same spot. One ship called _Sparrow's Flight_ which in fact is in no relation to Ol' Jack here. And tha' other ship was the _Swan's Feather_. The captain of _Sparrow's Flight_ was John Cook and the captain of _Swan's Feather _was a female that went by the name of Lily Raven.

"Now they arrived on tha' island, their crews fought but for them, it was love at first sight. But the only thing holding Lily back was her betrothed whom I believe wrote this note before he died. Now-"

"Wait, Jack how did he die?" Elizabeth questioned

"Well now Lizzie, no soul knows." Jack mysteriously responded, "Now he was said to have taken Lily away from John but people still believe the treasure to be on that island. And that's the legend of the Sparrow and The Swan."

Elizabeth was always marveled by pirate stories, but none of them ever had to do with love.

"That's heart breaking." She mumbled

"What's that luv?" Jack inquired taking a seat next to her.

"That's heart breaking." Elizabeth repeated.

"Well, tha's the life of a pirate Lizzie, better to have loved and lost then to have never loved before." Jack recited his eyes filled with longing as he intently watched her.

Gibbs was leaning on the door listening to their conversation feeling very guilty but he looked around and noticed the crew wasn't working, "GET BACK TO WORK YE SCABUROUS DOGS!" He demanded, and then he walked off to the helm.

Back in the room there was a sudden jolt and Elizabeth fell into Jack's lap. He caught her in his arms and pulled her into the sitting position.

His face was just inches from hers. Elizabeth could just feel his warm breath on her lips.

He moved his hand to caress her cheek and he ran the other one through her hair.

Now his face was close enough that if he decided to talk, his lips would just brush hers, "Your forgiven." He whispered

And with that his lips grazed hers ever-so-slightly.

Then just as fast as that happened, he walked away in the direction of his desk.

Once he got here, he tried to hold back his devilish grin, _I just kissed Elizabeth Swann!_

Elizabeth was just as shocked as he was, she didn't realize their close proximity until he brushed her lips with his.

She didn't know what she should do in this situation, so she stayed put.

Jack took a seat at the desk and started plotting a heading.

Realizing she wasn't needed, Elizabeth quietly left the room.

Jack pulled out his compass and watched the needle vigorously spin around until finally landing on the door Elizabeth just walked through.

"Oh Bugger."

_**A/N Hope you liked it! Sorry if the chapters are too short, but I will update a lot because I have nine chapters written down and planned so most of the story is done )**_

**_The next reviewers get yummy cookies ) _**


	5. A not so rude awakening

**_Sorry u guys think the chapters are too short, but I'll try to update more often so it'll make up for it )_**

_**Disclaimer: wish I owned it!**_

Chapter 5: a not-so-rude awakening and a very "thirsty" captain

Elizabeth was serenely sleeping in her cabin, when she heard loud banging, and cursing coming from below.

She slid out of bed and groggy left her room.

She slowly walked down the stairs getting closer and closer to the odd sounds.

She rounded a corner and came face to face with a disheveled Captain Jack Sparrow.

"Ello luv." He said innocently. Elizabeth raised her brow and scanned his clothes. His shirt was un-tucked, hat on crooked, sash gone, belt undone, and no boots.

"What happened?" She inquired suspiciously

Jack knew full well he couldn't tell her what really happened. She wouldn't like how he drank all of his "Elizabeth" related problems away and how he beat himself up for loving her.

He flashed his signature grin, "What did not happen Lizzie?" Pleased with himself, Jack strolled off in search of rum.

Elizabeth quickly grabbed his wrist, pulling him back.

"Jack…"

"What luv?" He sweetly grinned and batted his eyelashes for effect.

Elizabeth couldn't cave now, she couldn't let Jack think he won then he'd always remind her of the one time she gave up. So being as stubborn as she is, she asked him again now losing her patents, "what happened Jack?"

Now she was pushing it but lucky for Jack he was keen to her stubbornness. The only way out of this one, was to lie.

"Well, I was in the pleasurable company of a nice whore we picked up a while ago when she told me she needed more rum, so I was kind enough to oblige."

Elizabeth knew his games, and she knew full well he was lying; they didn't go to port since she came and if there was a whore, she would have known it already.

_Where would she hide, his closet? Oh shit I gotta check there_

Well, she had a new idea.

She strode across the room, taking a bottle of rum with her. She plopped down and with a pop, she opened the bottle.

She took a long, healthy swing of rum.

Jack looked bewildered and pitiful staring at Elizabeth. He admired her, she looked beautiful. Her golden brown hair framed her face. She also had such fire in her eyes, she could scorch anyone that got too close, and Jack was burnt many a time by her. And even thought her clothes "do not flatter her at all" she was the most beautiful girl he had ever laid eyes on.

His face turned from bewilderment, to hunger. He wanted to taste rum, but not from the bottle oh noo, from _his_ Lizzie's lips.

Out of selfish impulse, he stomped over to where she was merrily drinking and snatched the bottle. He threw it at the wall and it smashed into millions of tiny pieces.

"What the…"

But Elizabeth was cut off by Jack's lips crashing onto hers. Their lips moved as if they practiced this millions of times and choreographed it. Jack skillfully parted their lips and explored Elizabeth's mouth, with a lover's touch and a pirate's hunger.

She let out a whimper as Jack snaked one arm around her hip and moved the other to caress her cheek. She wrapped her arms firmly around his neck. Jack let out a lustful growl. He ran his hand up and down her back as she shivered under his touch. Jack smiled against her lips at the effect he had on her. He moved his hand from her hip, to her inner thigh, caressing it as she moaned into his mouth.

But due to lack of air, they broke apart.

Their bodies were still tightly pressed together but they averted each other's gazes, not wanting to accept the true feelings hidden in each other's eyes.

Jack shifted nervously, "Urrm… Lizzie… umm how about I walk ye to yer cabin eh?" Jack mumbled.

Elizabeth purely nodded,

Jack held out his hand and Elizabeth gingerly took it. She entwined her tiny, slender fingers around Jack's strong, callused ones.

Just this little touch made her want him more, but all too soon, they were at Elizabeth's cabin.

"Well...umm…uhh…"

But Jack was interrupted by Elizabeth pressing her lips to his.

It was a relatively short kiss, but filled with passion none the less.

"NIGHT!" Elizabeth said running into her cabin and not looking back.

Jack stayed glued to his spot, dumbfounded.

_Proly caught in the moment, is all._

But yet he couldn't believe it.

He floated all the way back to his cabin, wrapped in thoughts of Elizabeth.

But behind her door, she was doubting herself as well.

_He was drunk._ She thought to in her head, but her heart had different thoughts…

_**A/N okay that's the chapter )) Now review or I'll hold the next chapter for ransom D **_


	6. I Win

**_A/N hey sorry I haven't updated sooner but here it is chapter 6! This is a really fun and humorous chapter though, this one seems like more of a cute little fluff  Oh and thank you for the reviews and please keep reviewing _**

Disclaimer:  stop lowering my self esteem; I know I don't own it

Chapter 6: I Win

Jack couldn't get any sleep that night.

His dreams were plagued by the kisses he had shared with Elizabeth.

Once he finally managed to sleep, morning came all too soon.

The light of the morning sun awoke the cranky pirate captain. He muttered various curses under his breath before getting to his feet and leaving his cabin.

When Jack walked onto the deck, he was greeted with the hustle and bustle of a pirate's life.

He saw most of the crew carrying on their daily duties. Then he spotted Elizabeth at the railing.

Her amber hair was flowing with the wind and even though her face was turned away from him, Jack could just imagine the troubled look it was harboring.

Jack shook his head trying to knock the vulgar thoughts to the back of his head.

"Mister Gibbs," Jack heard Elizabeth yell. Then he swiftly turned his attention toward Elizabeth.

"What is it Miss. Elizabeth?" Gibbs acknowledged.

"How many days until we reach the Sparrow's Swan Island?"

_How does she know…?_ Jack thought_ Damn woman must have been in my cabin again._

"Bout' a day or two" He head Gibbs call back.

Elizabeth nodded and turned her attention back to the horizon. She mumbled something under her breath as she tried to ponder something.

"And may I inquire as to what _Miss. Swann_ is mumbling about hmm?" Jack whispered in her ear.

She jumped at the sound of Jack's strong voice but kept her ground and responded courageously,

"I don't know much about handling a sward."

Jack brought his hand up to his beard, obviously thinking about haw to teach her. Elizabeth giggled at Jack's face and he was certainly straining to think.

"Well, that is an excellent question and for that excellent question I have an excellent answer, I will teach you."

"But Jack, that wasn't a quest..."

"Now Lizzie you shouldn't but the teacher." Jack interrupted eyeing her rear.

She blushed before unsheathing her sward then announced, "Let the lesson begin."

Elizabeth lunged at Jack with full force and a heavy heart truly wanting to grasp the concept of sward fighting.

He easily paired it, and then took a hack at her lightly tanned shoulder.

But much to Jack's surprise, she took out another hidden sward out from her boot and matched his slash.

"Didn't expect tha'." Muttered dodging her duel swards.

By now Jack and Elizabeth had some spectators to watch their little fight and most were on Elizabeth's side, because it seemed she was winning.

"I thought you said you didn't know how to handle a sward." Jack huffed dodging another almost deadly blow.

"Now Jack, I clearly stated that I didn't know _much_ about handling a sward, I never said I didn't know how." She responded slyly for she was smirking at the fact she outsmarted Jack Sparrow (I meant Captain Jack Sparrow)

The two spun in circles averting sharp swards and verbal distractions from the curious on-lookers.

Jack and Elizabeth both slowed down a great deal and neither of them were the type of people to give up so easily.

Elizabeth growled in exasperation but Jack being Jack decided to try and distract her,

"Now Lizzie no growling unless you want ter take this in me cabin aye?"

Elizabeth just kept on fighting; she wasn't the type to take crap from anyone, especially Captain Jack Sparrow.

But he was too fast; he used his sward to disarm her, of her hat as a distraction and then used his blade to defuse her of her duel weapons.

Yet it still wasn't over, Elizabeth quickly stole His pistol off his belt and cocked it at his head. He gave her a dumbfounded look but then knowingly responded, "Pirate."

_I can't end the battle here, I can't lose ter a girl in from of me own crew_

So he tripped her, but foolishly brought himself down as well.

She landed directly on top of him, half surprised and half disgusted for Jack was under her, and the crew was naught but a few feet away.

His face was mere inches from hers; she could smell the sweat and the rum from his lying form under her.

She stared longingly at his lips, lusting to kiss him, _no, not in front of the crew_.

But in an instant, she felt cold metal press against her neck and heard the voice from under her hauntingly whisper, "I win."

**_A/N YAY another chapter please review, that's what keeps me motivated and maybe you'll get another cookie!! _**


	7. Can You Trust Me?

**_A/N hey guys, sorry for the long update and thank you for all of your reviews!!_**

**Disclaimer: not mine**

Chapter 7: Can You Trust Me?

The rest of the day was rather uneventful and everyone had some-sort of job to do. Jack and Elizabeth barely talked due to all of the daily chores.

Suppertime was usually a time to pass stories (and rum) around the table, but this dinner, was like watching paint dry. Mister Gibbs was talking about his passed in the royal navy while the rest of the crew was trying their best not to fall asleep.

Elizabeth managed to almost sneak away from the room where time stayed still but someone grabbed her waist, bringing her back.

"You're on night watch tonight luv." Jack whispered in her ear. She nodded then walked onto the deck that was now engulfed in a fog of darkness and confusion.

She was both happy and also sad she had time to think, but the key word there was _also_.

_So, I haven't talked to myself for a while_

_**Yeah, you have a lot of things to talk about though, don't you.**_

_Shut up, what happened between me and Jack is none of your business._

**_So something did happen between you and the pirate eh? Did you finally realize that you're a pirate too?_**

_I most certainly am NOT a pirate; I'm just sailing on his ship._

_**Oh and that doesn't just say "Pirate"**_

_Now I know why I haven't talked to myself in a long time…_

Elizabeth decided it was best to not confuse herself with her own thoughts, sometimes one isn't supposed to think.

A little while later, Elizabeth heard things in the galley had quieted down, which meant she might be able to drift into a light sleep.

But her slumber was interrupted by boards creaking behind her. She drew her sword (A/N I realized that was wrong in the last chapter, my bad) and advanced toward the sounds.

Then, a figure in a black cloak appeared before her. He bowed then unsheathed his sword. Elizabeth was reluctant to start a fight, but she gingerly did anyway.

After about 10 minutes straight, Elizabeth had the be cloaked figure pinned to the ground.

"I win." She stated unmasking the mysterious person. She gaped at the sight before her. She put her slender hand over her gaping mouth, her eyes widening with shock at the person she almost killed.

They waved their hand in her face and responded, "Well, Lizzie I know you seem to be having a problem grasping the situation, but what you see is true, you beat Captain Jack Sparrow in a sword fight."

And the words he said were true, he was Jack, and she beat him fair and square in a sword fight.

They both moved into the upright position and stared at the stars. Then there was a silence. It wasn't one of those awkward ones; it was the kind where you liked being in the presents of the person you weren't talking to.

But Elizabeth broke the calm silence. "Jack, where did you find this note?" As she asked this, she pulled the small parchment out of her pocket.

"Well, urmm I was in Tortuga and I ordered some rum but the bartender gave me a bottle, but no rum and that-." Jack pointed to the note, "-was in it." Jack was thinking about adding in a flying dragon and a princess, but he decided to tell the truth.

Elizabeth giggled at how Jack used his hands to help explain.

"Well, at least you only found parchment in your bottle, who knows what else could be in Tortuga rum." Elizabeth declared.

Jack chuckled, "Once, I found a tooth in me rum before." Elizabeth gave him a disbelieving look but he shot her a sweet smile and ensured her it was true.

A cold breeze swept by and Elizabeth shivered. Jack instinctively put a protective arm around her shoulders. She leaned on his for support as if she couldn't sit on her own. Jack started rubbing circles on her back and absently playing with a strand of her golden blond hair.

He placed a hand on her chin and forced her to look at him.

"Now Lizzie, I know tis hard ter trust a pirate but I need ta know if you can trust me on this journey, so do you have the courage and fortitude to stay strong in the face of danger and almost certain death?"

"Mmm aye." She mumbled, her sentence was blown away with the wind and melted in the heat their bodies shared.

Then, there was a sudden lurch of the ship and it forced her lips to crash onto his in a wave of emotion.

For a split second, she was going to pull away, but when he parted their lips with his tongue, she lustfully moaned for him to continue.

Jack placed a hand behind her head and ran his hand through her angel like hair. And Elizabeth also ran her hand thought his lion's mane.

And when they finally broke apart, neither of them ran away. He rested his forehead on hers and then captured her lips in another hungry, heated kiss.


	8. Morning or Night?

**_A/N thank you all for your reviews and Merry Almost x-mas and as a present here is a long chapter  _**

**_Disclaimer: do I even have to say it? _**

Chapter 8: Morning or Night?

Elizabeth stirred in her sleep, and then slowly, but surly she sat up. She found herself on top of an unmade king sized bed with cream colored sheets and pillows strewn all over the room.

_How did I get here?_

_**Duhh remember, you were kissing it up with Jack!**_

_Just shut up and that doesn't answer…OH Jack must have carried me here _

_**Yeah he did, he never wanted to leave your side Sniffle **_

_SHUT UP!!_

_**Okay I will, but when you need someone to talk to, I'm not going to be here**_

Elizabeth shook her head, trying to get rid of the annoyance of the voice that always bugged her. Once the voice was gone, she got out of the bed, unsuccessfully I might add. And with a thunderous Thud, she hit the ground.

"Damn ground." She whispered, getting her bearings and scanning Jack's cabin. The first thing she laid eyes on was the same large bay window she admired her first day there.

She sundered over to the glass inlet in the large wooden boards of the Captain's Cabin. She looked outside, trying to tell whether it was day, or night. Looks like night won.

"Well, at least no one is up yet." She stated wondering where Jack could have disappeared to. Without Jack, the room seemed dead and wilted. He was the one that added all of the character and charisma to the otherwise dull room.

"This room could use a little air." She declared as she moved her hand from her side to the window. As soon as she lifted it, a cold wind howled and moved everything in the room. The desk shifted over toward the door, the pillows on the floor moved over and were pushed against the far corner wall and a mysterious book fell off Jack's desk.

"Umm Never mind..." She mumbled immediately closing the window.

She started to scurry about the room, picking up various objects and putting them in their proper places. Once the room looked orderly, Elizabeth was about to climb into bed, when she saw the book that fell off the disheveled desk.

She ran her hand across the smooth surface and looked at the cover of the dark leather book. _Captain's log_ it read.

_Must be Jack's, it looks pretty old._

To her dismay, the book was unlocked.

_I shouldn't do this_

_**Yes you should, you know you want to know what Jack thinks of you**_

_Fine, but if he gets mad at me…_

_**I know, you'll stop talking to me**_

_Good_

She let out a frustrated sigh and opened the notebook. The pages were withered and worn. The whole book was almost used and the dates dated back to when it seemed like Jack first became a pirate. The dates ended when the kraken got him, then they continued a month later. Elizabeth shook her head before she even began to think about the journey to the world's end.

It took her over a month to earn Jack's trust back and if she gets caught now, it would take even longer.

FLASH BACKKK

_Elizabeth ran to the Sea Diamond, until her feet became sore and blistered to share the news she had just discovered. She screamed to the first person she saw, which ironically was Will. He had been cold to her throughout the whole journey, and it didn't look like anything was going to change. _

"_Will, I found Jack. Can you get the crew to help me carry him to the ship, he isn't awake." _

_Will shot her a menacing glare, he swaggered his way over to her. _

_When he reached her, he stank of rum and god-only-knows-what else. _

"_Why yes Miss.Swann, whatever you wish." He mocked her by putting his hands out as if being a butler showing her into a carriage. _

_Elizabeth was not accustomed to all of the venom and coldness in Wills once sweet voice. He was always smiling and bubbly but now he was always sulking and scowling. He never once smiled since that day on the Pear._

"_GIBBS!" Will called to the decks below, "Miss.Swann has found Mister Sparrow!" _

_Elizabeth felt the whole ship lurch and heard a couple of yells and shouts coming from beneath. She couldn't stifle a smile as the whole crew rejoiced at the finding of their captain. _

_**About one hour later**_

_Jack Sparrow was pulled on deck, wrapped in an old tattered sheet that once belonged to Elizabeth's mother. Elizabeth didn't even want to look at Jack, she didn't want to see him the way she found him. That meant cut up, bruised in every place possible and had various teeth marks near his abdomen and arms. She didn't want to think of Jack any less then she already did. _

_She felt even more guilty that before he died, he wasn't mad at her for chaining him, but death could do a lot to people and change them in many ways. He could very well be just as bitter as Will became, or worse. _

_She could feel the sting of warm tears begging to fall from the corners of her eyes. She angrily brushed them away and stalked off to Jacks cabin, to see what the hell was going on in there. _

_When she walked in, more than half of the crew was circled around Jacks bed like a family at Christmas dinner. _

_She pushed her way through the crowd and saw what they were all looking at. Jack had a huge gash across his chest, caked with dry blood and what looked like phlegm. Then she looked up at Jack's face, it was haunted with all of the terrors of what lain for him at the world's end. _

_They were coming again, the tears this time; she couldn't hold in a sob, then another and more tears fell freely from her face faster now. She couldn't control her sobbing any longer. She crumbled to the ground, shaking uncontrollably all of her regrets and sorrow were pouring out her eyes and falling to the wooden boards. _

_She pounded her tiny fist against the cold and uninviting ground wanting to get back to her life before they were overcome with pirates. She didn't care about corsets anymore; she just didn't want to see Jack this way, not after what she did to him. Not after the betrayal that almost coast him his life, and his spirit. _

_Now that she noticed, Jack looked smaller, more slender and paler which made the blood on his open wounds stand out more as if telling everyone in the room, _it was Elizabeth's fault

_And if she thought his physical scars were bad, she hasn't seen anything yet. _

"_Give the lass some time alone, to gain some composure ye sea dogs!" Gibbs yelled giving her a sorrowful look as he exited the room along with the rest of the crew. _

_Once alone, she steadily got up, not wanting to fall again with the fear that if she did, she'd stay down a little longer. _

"_Jack! If you can hear me where ever you are please, answer me! That day on the Pearl, I told the biggest lie of my life jack. I didn't mean it, I AM sorry and the last thing I wanted to do was hurt you." _

_She looked at his face, wanting to see the starry eyed and drunken like expression his face always wore. But nothing, not a twitch of the nose or blink of an eye. She brought herself down to lie on his chest._

"_I'm sorry." She whispered kissing his wound wanting for this to make it better, but this isn't a tot's world anymore, it's harsher and colder. You have to take it slow, and know what you're doing because if you don't, it could cost you your life or someone else's. _

_She heard the unmistakable sound of a heartbeat coming from Jack's chest. She lifted her head and looked at his face again. _

_His eyes fluttered open and the first thing he did, was scream in agony and pain. His eyes were bloodshot and his mouth was too dry for him to talk. Upon seeing Elizabeth, Jack turned away from her, not wanting to relive the experience of the bloody kiss they shared before and the cutting betrayal that she gave him. _

_And oh how he wanted to forgive her, but right now it seemed too hard to accomplish. _

_She slowly turned away from the man she loved and walked out the door not taking a last glance at Jack before getting the crew to welcome their captain. _

END FLASHBACK (A/N I know, that was a really long flash back lol)

With love in her heart, and soul full of hope, she turned the book to any random page and read it.

_I don't know who this 'diary' person is, but im writing to myself. Today we took Lizzie aboard the Pearl, and I don't have to say how happy I was to have her aboard. She carries herself high and doesn't let anyone see her fall. I can't be more proud at the pirate she has become. But she won't believe it. And im tellen you Lizzie Swann could make a bloody good pirate. (If she would only believe me) But I can't help feeling bad for the eunuch, he thinks he can tie her down and make her spit out babies every second. Just like the ocean, no one can tame her (Davvy Jones learned about taming the untamable and Captain Jack Sparrow does not want to end up like him) I lo... **like** Lizzie because she is a never ending challenge and she never ceases to_ _surprise me. She's beautiful and kinky (I mean she used HANDCUFFS) but also crafty and smart. God what I'd do to take her all for meself and sail away with her and show her the wonders of the world. (And maybe the bedroom) But Lizzie wasn't meant for no eunuchs or Commodores she was meant only for Captain Jack Sparrow. _

Elizabeth stood open mouthed staring at the book in front of her, wondering if the words she just read were true.

_SO he does like me_

_**But he almost said love**_

_Yeah, he did_

Elizabeth was too tired to fight with herself and morning was on its way. She put the book back on the desk and crawled into the bed. As she rested her head on the pillow, she wondered what the next day might bring.

_**Okay that's the really long chapie so please review, as a Christmas gift? **_


	9. The Real Meaning

_**As an extra special present, here us chapter 9.**_

_**Disclaimer: yeah im a billion air that bought PotC off of Gore and Disney (Not) **_

Chapter 9: The real meaning

Elizabeth woke up to the sound of pirates yelling and the rhythm of the Black Pearl, swaying in the boundless ocean.

She rubbed her eyes getting all of the sleep out of them and sat up. She reached for her boots and slipped them on.

She was about to leave, when memories of the night before flooded her mind. Of Jack's journal and newly discovered feelings. She walked over to Jack's desk and found the parchment with the poem on it.

She scanned it intently, but something wasn't right about it.

_Why is the word 'swan' spelled with two ns? _

"Morn' luv, how did my pirate lass sleep?"

Elizabeth was caught off guard, and instinctively shoved the note in her pocket.

"Very well, thank you."

Jack looked at her skeptically then added

"Up no good again eh?"

She smiled but then felt suddenly guilty

_What if he knows I read his journal?_

_**He doesn't, relax**_

_I hope your right_

"Ermm I was just admiring the lovely map on your desk Jack." She coyly answered.

Jack cocked his head and raised his brow with curiosity.

Curiosity, hmm that feeling has been bothering them both a great deal this journey so far.

"What's that you slipped into that pocket of yours Lizzie?" Jack mockingly asked.

She felt her face turn scarlet and pulled out the note.

"Just this Jack, nothing to worry about." She tossed him the parchment and strutted out the door.

"Thanks Lizzie." He mumbled wishing she was up to no good.

He straitened up and swaggered out of the room.

On deck Elizabeth was at the rail of the ship. She was looking at the never-ending line that connected the land to the sky. The horizon dipped down, giving it a curved appearance.

But there was something else on it, something that wasn't there before. It was a small dot on the large land-scape.

She squinted her eyes, trying to distinguish what it could be. She tilted her head, as if questioning the object with this one gesture. She looked even harder, and then realized it was an island.

She smiled at her discovery, then noticed the sky was bluer than usual today and the ocean was clear as day. She should just see the delicate forests of coral beneath the large ship.

Then, she moved her eyes from the ocean to the helm of the ship. Jack was standing there, in all his glory. His face may have been facing the sky, but his chocolate brown eyes were all on her.

He beckoned for her to come over to him with a wave of the hand. She beamed and ran over to Jack filled with excitement.

"How would you like to steer the Pearl? Eh Lizzie?" He questioned his soft eyes pleaded her to say yes.

"Aye Captain." She playfully responded putting on a mock serious face on. She gave him a solute then smiled.

"Now Lizzie, steering the Pearl is not a laughing matter, you have to be like me."

At this, Elizabeth broke out into a hysterical burst of giggles.

"What's wrong with me luv?" Jack asked pouting

Elizabeth couldn't stop laughing and then Jack's face lit up. He finally understood the joke.

"Not funny Lizzie, now do you want to steer the Pearl or not?"

"Yes." She replied exasperated

"Good now what you have to do first is put your hands here…" Jack took her hands and placed them over the spokes on the wheel with his hands covering hers. He dipped his head down and whispered in her ear "close your eyes."

She closed her eyes and took a deep breath, a breath filled with freedom.

"How does it feel Lizzie?" Jack whispered again close enough now that Elizabeth could feel the heat admitting from his body through her clothes.

She let out a soft sigh and leaned back onto Jack. He took his hands off of hers and placed them around her middle. He rested his head on her shoulder and whispered a 'plan' of his into her ear.

She bursted into another fit of giggles and literally fell on the floor laughing, bringing Jack down with her. Elizabeth ended up landing on top of Jack which caused a comment from Jack.

"Oh, so you like to be on top don't you?" She just ignored him and tried to get up, but she fell again.

"Here luv, let me help you." He got up and offered his hand out to her.

She gingerly took it and was immediately pulled into his strong arms. Her face was just inches away, but they were interrupted by a very nervous crew member who just walked up.

"Urmm Captain? We have reached land."

Jack awkwardly nodded his head.

"Urm Lizzie you can go ter your cabin and wash up."

She silently shook her head and sundered to her cabin. She walked in and fell on her bed

_He almost kissed me!_

_**Yeah honey, ALMOST**_

_Do you always have to ruin my day?_

_**Maybe…**_

She immediately thought back to the note. She shot up and then realized, the note isn't about what Jack thinks, and it's about something totally different… now she just has to find out how to tell him…

_**YAY another chapter done reviews are love and a special gift bc I wrote this chapie **_


	10. Don't Give In or Give Up

_**A/N okay here is chapter nine and I hope you all had a happy holiday :) **_

_**Disclaimer: 'Sigh' do you have to rub it in?**_

Chapter 9: Don't Give In or Give Up 

"Lizzie, come out of your cabin luv, we're going ashore." Elizabeth shot up, she must have fallen asleep.

_I have to tell Jack about what I found out…_

She sat up and stumbled to the door. With one last glance at her cabin; she sauntered out of her room. She found Jack in the corner of the ship preparing the longboat along with Gibbs and Marty.

"Jack, can you come here for a minute?" She timidly asked reassuringly rubbing her arm.

"Can….argg it wait luv?" Jack replied trying to bringing the boat down to water level.

"No, Jack this is really…" But she was cut off by Gibbs,

"Elizabeth, can you please help us get the boat in the water?"

She sighed, there was no winning on a pirate ship was there?

She coyly nodded her head and reached for the rope next to Jack.

She tugged as hard as she could, but no use the rope wouldn't move and to top it all off she pulled so hard, when she let go, she fell over. She bravely arose from the hard wood, and began to tug on the rope again.

This time it moved a little more, but not as much as she would have liked.

"Need help Lizabeth?" Jack inquired gazing at her intently.

She couldn't let Jack show her up, she was just as stubborn as he sometimes.

Gibbs was watching from a few feet away, he himself was trying to get the damn boat into the bloody water. But he saw the way Jack looked at her and the way he so kindly asked if she needed help.

Gibbs saw his eyes soften whenever he looks her way. He sees the way Jack's body tenses when she touches him in the slightest way.

But Elizabeth acts a certain way around Jack. Whenever he looks her way, she seems to almost lose her footing and if every time she didn't have something to hold on to, then she would have. When he smiles his devilish smile, she melts you could see her face fall and her heart ache for him and the lust in her eyes are clearly present.

Gibbs also noticed Jack and Elizabeth took night watch together every night. Odd. But Gibbs has some explaining to do once they get to the island that is…

_I hope they're not onto it, they're too madly in love to realize what it truly means, Right? _

He shivered at the thought of them figuring it out and continued to pull of the rope to hopefully get the boat in the water.

"Are you sure you don't need help pet?" Jack asked now walking over to her

_Don't give in Elizabeth, Don't give in…_

"Here." He placed his hands over hers and with both of their strengths combined; they managed to put the boat in the water.

When Elizabeth turned around to thank Jack, he was naught but a few centimeters away and if she made one false move, her lips would melt with his.

"Lizzie…" He mumbled her name and she could feel his warm breath ghosted across her lips.

"Lizzie…" He repeated again and this time his lips brushed hers ever-so-slightly

"Jack…I…The crew." She tried to point out that the whole crew was watching their captain getting "Frisky" with her but Jack didn't seem to care one bit. In fact, he seemed down right giddy.

"Jack please-" But she was cut off by Jack whispering in her ear,

"Fine Lizzie, have it your way but if we're to be alone on that big island…"

She flushed, knowing what he meant.

She in turn whispered back,

"Yes Jack, if we're to be alone."

He flashed his signature devilish grin and stood up straight. He turned around to face the crew,

"well what are you looken' at you scabrous dogs, we're going ashore."

Elizabeth heard a collection of ayes erupting from the crew as they all scurried to the boats.

"Ladies first." Jack said gesturing for her to get in before him.

She nodded her head and stepped into the boat, but then she remembered something.

_When Jack and I are alone, I will tell him, but I don't think he's going to like it one bit…_

_**Okay that's just a little fill in chapter and yes they are on their way to the island and here is a little sneak peek**_

"_**Jack, that note was not written by Lilly's lover."**_

_**Review pleaseeee **_


	11. The Island

_**A/N okay here is the chapter you have all been waiting for, when they reach the island**_

_**Disclaimer: don't own it**_

Chapter 11: The arrival

Elizabeth climbed out of longboat with determination, she just has to tell Jack, and she doesn't know how he would react.

She stepped onto an island, with pinkish sand and above her was a maroon sky.

"Odd..." She mumbled aloud waiting for the rest of the crew to catch up.

Jack was the first one to climb out and set foot onto the pink grains of sand. He didn't seem as surprised as she, he has seen worse coming from the worlds end. She cringed at the thought of what might have been there and what they did to Jack. She remembers the night that he told her about it.

YAY FLASHBACK

_Elizabeth was on night watch for _The Black Pearl_ that night (much to Will's protests) but as usual she won their fight. _

_It was about a week after they had gotten Jack back and everything seemed okay. He gradually started talking to her again but Will called off their engagement. She wanted to be sad, but as hard as she tried, she couldn't. _

_They were only a few days away from Tortuga so they could pick up supplies. Elizabeth still couldn't see it on the landscape as she watched the last rays of the sun dip below the horizon. _

_She was laid out on the deck of the _Pearl_ listing to the waves embrace the cold, yet inviting wood of Jack's beloved ship. _

_Everything was serene, until an ear shattering scream echoed though the frigid night air. _

_Elizabeth shot up, the scream belonged to Jack, this has happened countless days this week. _

"_Better go check on him." She mumbled _

_She forced herself off of the comfortable wood and sauntered into Jack's cabin. _

_He was tossing and turning in his bed, beads of sweat forming around his face as he bashed and flailed around as if trying to hit something. _

"_JACK!" Elizabeth screamed running over to his side. Yes he did scream often, but it was usually just a scream, it never became this bad. _

_Elizabeth sat next to him, gently touching his arm, desperately wanting to jump into his dream and fight off whatever was causing him to be this way._

"_Jack?" She asked, this time in a softer voice _

_She felt him blindly moving his hand, until he got hold of hers and squeezed it. _

_His eyes fluttered open and he sat up in bed. _

"_Jack, was it that dream again?" She inquired her face deathly serious _

_He sighed and wiped sweat from his furrowed brow._

"_Aye Lizzie." Was his mere response obviously not wanting her to know anymore. But she was persistent. _

"_Please Jack; just tell me all I want to do is help." Her eyes were pleading but Jack knew better, all the people that wanted to help him in his life betrayed him. _

_Even her. _

"_Jack, I know you think you can't trust me but I mean this with all of my heart, why do you think I kissed you on the _Pearl_? I mean, there were other ways to chain you to the mast." _

_He acknowledged this thought and considered the consequences. But after all, she did come and save him from the worlds end and she was a bloody good kisser._

"_Al'right Luv, but don't be blabbering this to anyone. Savvy? Well after tha' beastie ate me, I lived inside him for a while the only bad thing about tha' was the god awful stench of a thousand rotting corpses. Then I'd say 'bout a day later, he spit me out on an island. As soon as I got there, I was taken away, and placed in a prison to rot and be tortured. They beat me so much, I passed out continuously and once it got so bad, they thought I was dead._

"_They then moved me from the rotting prison, to the rotting bloody beach. That's when you found me Lizzie." He finished this with the face of a statue. _

"_But while you were gone Jack, I was tortured as well."_

"_Do tell deary."_

"_Ever since I chained you, I felt guilty and Will stopped talking to me and do you want to know the worst part? I missed you okay there you go. I MISSED YOU JACK!" _

END FLASH BACK

Elizabeth trudged across the sun drenched crimson island with Jack, the crew not too far behind.

"Now, Jack would you please listen to what I have to tell you? It is urgent" Elizabeth pleaded putting on her best puppy dog eyes.

"No luv, not until AFTER I find my I mean **our** treasure." With that said he trekked ahead of her letting greed take him over.

Elizabeth sighed and continued walking, but with each step she took the pale pink sand became darker in shade.

From tickle-me-pink

To salmon pink

To hot pink

To scarlet

To red.

From this point they were in the heart of the island.

The crew was slowly starting to catch up to her and she was very fed up that Jack was not listening to her.

Gibbs was making his way in front when he heard Elizabeth's plea.

"Mister Gibbs, may I confide in you with something?"

He swallowed a lump in his throat but nodded his head.

"That note, it is not about Lily and John."

Gibbs started to break out into a cold sweat.

She continued

"And Lily's lover didn't right it. It isn't about the treasure or their love; it is about someone else's love."

This was it; she figured it out Gibbs finally caved

"YES, it is not about Lily Raven and John Cook. It's about Elizabeth Swann and Captain Jack Sparrow. And you're right; Lily's lover did not right the note, but none other than William Turner. He knew about how you felt about Jack, he knew his time with you was almost up. He had nothing left to live for. So he confined in me. He told me all of his fears and new discoveries. So of course, I was the one who knew about the note.

"That faithful day we docked in Tortuga, William wrote it, before he was shot. And I was the only witness. He didn't do it himself and didn't pay anyone to, it just happened."

Elizabeth was shocked. Her face went about three shades lighter, her mouth was agape and her perfect eyes were welling up with warm tears or regret and sorrow. She was utterly astonished. She did not expect this to have anything to do with Will. She knew it had to do with her and Jack though.

The more she thought about it, the more it made since.

"Well, how do we tell Jack?" She croaked out, secretly not wanting to know the answer.

"Well, that's what we gotta figure out."

_**A/N So now you know muahaha okay so review for pie and or cookies **_


	12. Spilling the Beans

**_A/N Hey everybody, thank you for all of your reviews and happy New Year!!_**

_**Disclaimer: Same old same old **_

Chapter 12: Spilling the Beans

Elizabeth and Gibbs watched from a distance as Jack used his compass to try and locate the non-existent treasure.

He was walking in never ending circles and only stopped once to be greeted by Elizabeth's auburn eyes.

"Bugger." He mumbled to himself plopping down in the sand.

Elizabeth and Gibbs shared knowing glances before Elizabeth took it upon herself to break the news to Jack.

She timidly ambled over to his defeated form. She took a seat next to him and placed an arm around his broad shoulder.

"Jack," She gently addressed forcing him to look at her. "Let's go back to the ship, Gibbs and I have something we need to share with you."

His face had disappointment written all over it.

"But Lizzziiieee, we didn't find my treasure yet."

She tenderly touched his arm and looked at him with pleading eyes.

"Jack, there is no treasure." She whispered not wanting to see the hurt on his face.

Silence

"Jack?" She asked finally looking up wanting to see his devilish smile again, but all she saw was a bewildered pirate captain.

"What do you mean by 'there is no treasure' love?"

She lowered her head and twiddled nervously with the buttons on her shirt but Jack put his hand under her chin to force her to look up at him.

"Welll, Jack that note was not about Lily Raven and John Cook."

"Well then, dare I ask who it really was about Lizzie?" He inquired inclining his brow to the side; it seemed even more furrowed with every word she said.

"Lizzie?" He begged

"ItsaboutJackSparrowandElizabethSwann." She retorted, but all of her words came out jumbled and fatigued. But Jack understood her completely.

Jack now noticed the many bags under her stressed eyes and she lost some of her spark. He also came to realize how much she was shaking and shivering as if she was struggling to survive in the arctic.

So Jack did what his heart told him to do. He scooped her up into his muscular arms and pulled her into a comforting embrace.

She slowly cried onto his shoulder, not really knowing why, but she thought the real reason was she finally realized her exact feelings and Jack felt the same way.

She wanted to live in this moment forever, in Jack's arms, away from the world and all of the hurt it had brought her. But she had come a long way; from a proper lady in Port Royal to a swash buckling pirate serving on the Black Pearl.

All of the people back home may not be proud of this decision,

But she was.

She has her back to the wind and her eyes fixed on the horizon, never looking in the past.

Jack shifted her from one side of his lap to the other, so he could look into her eyes better.

"So, one last question darling, who wrote this hmmm 'touching' note?"

She tried to hide all of the hurt in her features but Jack could read her like a book. Her pages may be torn and frayed but he loved her the way she is.

"Ahhh so dear William was the poet. Well Lizzie he figured it out, figured us out."

She loved the way he said that, said us. It sounded so good rolling off of Jack's tongue. And for that one moment, she was lost for words. But actions speak louder then words, as they all used to say.

Jack's head tilted down to grab Elizabeth in a passionate kiss.

His lips met hers and sparks flew. Elizabeth could taste the rum on his breath and the taste of something indescribable. She considered it, freedom. She felt his tongue trying to break through her closed lips.

She granted his tongue entrance and continued to kiss the man she loves.

Jack could hear her moan and say his name against his lips. He smirked against her mouth; he finally had her, no eunuchs or commodores (in her case ex-commodore) no annoying cut out hearts, no krakens, or squid faces just him and her oh, and Gibbs watching in the back round, but he still had her.

"Umm Captain, if there is no treasure, what do we do now?" A very apprehensive Gibbs asked twiddling his thumbs.

Jack and Elizabeth broke apart, gasping for air.

"Well…" He paused still clearly out of breath.

_Damn Lizzie is a bloody good kisser_

"Lets head back to the ship and we'll see from there." Jack said with his arms still around Elizabeth's weak form.

Gibbs nodded and took the curious on looking crew back to the ship leaving Jack and Elizabeth still tangled up in each other.

"So Jack…what happens now?" Elizabeth asked looking at anything but Jack.

"Tisk Tisk Lizzie, now you should know better than think to the future, live in the moment and don't worry. There will always be a place on my ship for my pirate lass."

_**A/N Okay only one chapter left!! Wow it was really fun writing this story, after its done, I may ask all of you if I should continue or not so please I would like some feedback on this chapter!! **_


	13. The Decision

_**A/N YAY last chapter and I will do a sequel if u guys give me some ideas please? **_

_**Disclaimer: Don't own it nuf' said **_

Chapter 13: The decision 

Jack and Elizabeth were sitting with their legs tangled in each other's and dangling over the side of the ship Elizabeth has grown to love.

This ship has turned into her home, it may not be as luscious as her previous home but it _felt_ like home. Not a fake sense of security, being surrounded by expensive collectibles and suitors that only want her for power.

Norrington wanted her for his position, Will was sweet, but all he wanted was a homemaker, she couldn't do that.

She would slowly die inside, the idea of being cadged forever scared her as much as she loved Will, and she couldn't do it. Jack didn't want her for power, he didn't want her to make a home, he wanted her because he loved her. He knew she was a pirate at heart and when around him, she fit the role she was, meant to play.

Her nature was not the nature of the governor's daughter.

It wasn't even that of a normal girl. She was a

Pirate

That word is her blessing and her curse. As a child she always strolled around, pretending she was a pirate. Even as a young woman, she was still overly obsessed. Her father kept her as far away as he could from the docks and any pirates.

But he couldn't protect her that faithful day.

The day she was rescued from an early grave by a pirate and not just any pirate,

Captain Jack Sparrow.

Her father wanted him killed and kept away from her, but that day Elizabeth breathed her first breath of freedom.

Being tied down for so long made her even more vulnerable. But Elizabeth couldn't argue with the law, it seemed she was always at the wrong end of the sword with that one.

The second time she met Jack was when he was running from the devil himself, Davvy Jones.

Her and Will were charged against for helping Jack escape the fist time. She even threatened Beckett with a gun. But that adventure, she felt more alive, she was stripped of the binding corsets of propriety and put into the tunic of a pirate.

The third time she met Jack was when she rescued him from his term of hell.

He hated her for betraying him and for a short time; she thought he would never forgive her.

Then one night she was on watch and Jack came out to set things straight.

That was the second time Will caught her kissing Jack.

Will was ready to kill Jack in any way possible but Elizabeth protected him like she did the first time they met.

The fourth time she met Jack; he swept her off her feet and dragged her along another one of his silly adventures. This was the time she truly met Jack, she saw a whole other side of him that she wanted to see more of.

This time he showed his feelings and was not afraid, he was truly brave and no legend was as _real _as this, as _him_.

"So did my pirate lass decide if she is going to stay on me ship?" Jack inquired with his signature smirk.

This was a quirk about him Elizabeth loved and hated. Sometimes she wanted to slap it off his face, and others she wanted to kiss him right there on the spot.

His smirk meant many things. One was his obnoxiously large ego. Another is a mask. He used it to hide his inner feelings and anxieties. Right now, he was probably hiding nervousness at the thought of her leaving.

"Well, as much as you know I _love_ corsets and galas…" She started sarcastically, "I think I'll stay on the scary pirate ship."

His hold around her tightened and his smirk grew bigger, meaning he was hiding even more. Chances are it was joy and love.

Elizabeth met Jack's eyes.

"Tell me what you're thinking." She asked knowing he was concealing something of importance.

He truly wanted to tell her he loved her with all of his blackened heart and he would trade _The Pearl_ before he let her go, but he let his grin grow even more.

"Nothing my dear." He replied playing absently with a strand of her golden hair.

"Jack, your hiding something, I know it please I just want to help." She pleaded her eyes showing she genuinely cared.

He let out a defeated sigh; he knew he couldn't get away with anything around Lizzie.

"There is nothing to be helped luv, you helped it all."

She quirked a brow indicating she didn't realize what he meant.

"Well Lizzie, before you came trotting along, I was a great womanizer, known for the many women I left all over the Caribbean. But what I was really doing was looking for someone I could equally care about. All those women and whores all loved me and cared, but as hard as I tried I couldn't return the feeling. When you came along, that all changed and got flipped around. I cared for you, but you did not return that feeling. When you kissed me that day on _The Pearl_, I knew I was right and you were all torn up about leaving me. What I learned luv, was that Captain Jack Sparrow, loves…"

He paused taking a deep breath, knowing what he was about to say could not be taken back.

"I love you."

Elizabeth did not expect Jack to say that. She thought he would have kept it hidden and she was content with knowing he felt that way.

Her heart leapt her love life of angst and despair faded away with all of the tension in the air.

Her confusion disappeared and was replaced by heartfelt joy.

Jack pursed his lips and looked longingly at Elizabeth's mouth. He dipped his head down and covered her lips with his.

This was the beginning of a new life.

**_A/N DONE!! Now if you guys want a sequel, then post ideas because I have none. _**


End file.
